heehawfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5-21
Welcome to Hee Haw with special guests: * Johnny Cash * Jean Shepard * George Lindsey and starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang! Skits and Songs * Gordie's General Store ** Grandpa's wife thinks she's a refrigerator * Samples Sales ** Passing the profits * Claude Strawberry, Country Poet ** "She was as ugly as sin" * At the Schoolhouse ** When is a period used? * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** A beloved philosopher and humorist once said, "I never met a banana I didn't like." Shortly after, he was attacked by a crazed homicidal banana, and when he passed away, he wished he'd never married one. * Johnny Cash ** "Big River" * Doc Campbell ** Barbi's losing her memory * Roy Clark ** "I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry" * Kornfield Jokes * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** A Canada goose I got this Fall And plenty o' dressing that'll please y'all And pumpkin pie with cream on top And pipin' hot coffee, good to the last drop Yum, yum! * The Hagers ** "My Maria" * Ask Buck? ** How does the land lie in Kornfield County? * The Quilting Bee ** When are girls going to start getting jobs in management? * The Moonshiners ** Drinkin' man's diet * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Johnny Cash ** One day she served me a couple of fried eggs That was one of her contemptible tricks And I told her off, I said, "When you fry eggs Don't dirty my plate, dear, with less than six" * Gordie's General Store ** Ernie's nephew drove truck * Colonel Daddy's Daughter ** Rich or poor * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Cowboy Convention" * Pickin' and Grinnin' * Grandpa and Minnie's Kitchen ** Fairy Tale Soup * Doc Campbell ** A case of beriberi * KORN News * Salute! ** Jean Shepard's hometown, Pauls Valley, Oklahoma, population 8,100 * Justus o'Peace ** Grandpa's wife thinks she's a refrigerator * George Lindsey ** "Mountain Dew" * The Joke Fence - Barbi ** I crossed an anteater with an elephant. What'd you get? I don't know, but it sure has a sinus problem. * Johnny Cash ** "City of New Orleans" * Archie's Barbie Shop ** You shaved half my face * Gloom, Despair, and Agony on Me - Gordie, Grandpa, Roy, Archie ** We figgered she was rich, loaded to the hilt And we figgered she had class like the Vanderbilts 'Cause we had heard for years how she was so well-reared How wuz we to know they meant the way she was built * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Is Anybody Going to San Antone?" * Jean Shepard ** "Come On Phone" * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Johnny Cash ** You never could see the new styles they're wearin' Like womenfolks walkin' out around in men's pants And you couldn't see grown men wearin' rompers Instead of uncles, they look more like aunts * Empty Arms Hotel ** Grandpa's wife thinks she's a refrigerator * Kornfield Jokes * Salute! ** Pulltight, Mississippi, population 32 * I Done It, Uncle Jim ** Typewriter radio * Stringbean, Grandpa Jones, Roy Clark, Bobby Thompson and Roni Stoneman ** "Stop That Tickling Me" * The Hee Haw Gang ** "We Love the Time We Spend with You" Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield